The PC Gang
by and then we fell
Summary: The PC is one of the toughest gangs in all of NYC. No cops have ever been able to catch them. So, NYPD calls in a team of experts, the Briarwood Boys. The BB thinks they're ready and the PC can't wait for there next victims. But, man, are they in for a shock. Cupid isn't afraid to make things harder people. And man, will this be a challenge.


hey gurls, new story! i know what you're thinking, 7 multi chaps! well, shots is almost done and some of my stories are one shot collections that i can update whenever. plus, i really want to write this, since there needs to be a story where the girls are bad girls and the guys are good. here's the first chapter.

* * *

Massie's POV

I zip up my knee-high leather boots, standing up and grabbing my leather jacket. I shake my hair dry, it still wet from my shower earlier. My hair is nice and wavy today, perfect. I walk over to my mirror, checking over my outfit. My red tank looks good with my black leather jacket and my black jeans. My boots make the whole hot killer look work. Yes, you heard that right, I'm a killer. Yup, I kill people for a living, sometimes people come to me to kill them and other times my friends and I just feel like killing them because they're bad people or they're just getting on our nerves. I walk over to my sock drawer and open up my hidden drawer. Inside is my weapon stash. Knives, guns, tasers, car jumpers, needles, bottles of poison, and other stuff used to kill people. Hmm, what to use tonight?

"Hey girls, what are you guys using tonight?" I shout down the hall to the others. There are four others; Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen. We've been besties since we were in diapers. We got into this business together.

"I'm using some of that new shipment of poison, the one that kills slowly and painfully," Kristen shouts from some where downstairs, probably the living room. She's waiting for us to finish getting ready, she's always ready first.

"I'm going with my new set of knives," Dylan says, walking past my door, probably heading over to the bathroom to apply more make-up. She's wearing a black halter top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She has on lack combat boots and her hair is up in a high pony.

"I'm bringing my rope, since you can do so much with it," Claire says, passing my door as well, heading to meet Kristen. Claire's wearing a green tank top and a black jean vest. She has on black skinny jeans and is wearing combat boots as well. Her hair is straightened.

"I'm going with good old fashion strangling tonight," Alicia says, stopping at my doorway. She's wearing a red halter top and some tight black leggings. She has some black high heels, an Alicia classic. Her hair is nice and curled.

"Then I'm going with my good ole gun," I say, grabbing my pink gun from the drawer and loading it with ammo. I snap it into place and put it in my pocket. I slip a knife into my boot just incase. I head downstairs with Alicia, all the others downstairs and waiting. I see the others and we head out. Kristen's wearing a black tank with a black leather jacket over it with some black skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hair is in a high bun.

We walk silently down the streets of NYC, taking the alleys and abandoned streets so no one sees us. You see, we're kind of on the FBI's Most Wanted List. I mean, when you've killed about 74 people like we have, people kind of want you gone. But sorry sugar, we aren't going any where. We arrive at an old warehouse, the place were are next five targets have been staying.

Our next targets are five detectives who have been "watching us" and are "trying to catch us". We get these guys every couple few months so we know how to handle them by now. We creep around the building, heading to the back. We find the vents and open the hatch, climbing in.

"Ew, someone really needs to learn how to dust," Alicia mutters as we scurry up the vents, heading to the main room where the five of them are know, planning the "capture". Yeah, like they'd ever capture us.

We stop once we arrive in the main room. Or you know, suspended 100 feet up above the main room. I look at the others and use some good old fashion hand signals, telling them that when I tell them, we'll jump behind and begin. They all nod and we focus out attentions to the knuckle heads below us, who obliviously can't afford a good security system.

I can't hear them perfectly, but I hear a couple of words here and there. Something about setting up bait, a trap, get one of us for ransom and questioning. Wow, good plan. Note the sarcasm. I roll my eyes and look at the other girls and motion to start. We all jump down, not even worried about breaking bone. We all land gracefully behind them, barely making a sound. They don't even notice us, not even glancing behind them. Idiots, absolutely and positively idiots. I roll my eyes and look at the other girls. They all nod, knowing what I want to do.

"Hello, can you puh-lease turn around and give us a challenge here?" I demand,using my Alpha voice.. They all jump and turn around, their faces turning a ghostly pale. We get that a lot. The shock vanishes and all five of them jump up and point their guns at us. I sigh, not really caring.

"Get on the ground now! Now," they shout, acting like crazies. It doesn't faze any of us, we just shake our heads and mutter "Pathetic".

"Try and shoot one of us, I dare you," I say, smirking. Kristen and Claire snuck in earlier and took out all the amo out of all the guns and made sure nothing could come out of the guns.

"Get on the ground and we won't have to shoot any of you," one of them says, obviously the leader. I tilt my head and place my hand under my chin, pretending to ponder the thought.

"Hmm, no thanks!" I say, smirking. He sighs and pulls his trigger, but of course, nothing comes out. He looks panicked after that. The others try and fail. Ha, losers.

"Girls, let start. Take your target," I say, walking over and grabbing the leader by the collar of his shirt. (And might I add, plaid is SO out). He struggles and try to get out of grip, but I just hit him hard on the head and he stops. The others take theres and we all go to different rooms in the warehouse.

I slam my guy into a chair and use some rope I brought with me and tie him tight, making him catch his breath. I back away and smile at the scared expression on his face.

"So, let's hear it. Beg for mercy, beg for me to not kill you, for me to let you go or make you my prisoner," I say, crossing my arms and looking him in the eyes.

"Please, don't do this. You can make the better choice, please," he says, looking me in the eye. I just roll my eyes and make a talking motion with my hand.

"Blah blah blah, heard that too many times, don't need to hear it any more. Next attempt," I say, getting bored already.

"Please, I have a family. I have a girl about your age, a wife. I need them, they need me," he says. Now this attempt, that one right there, is the worst one you can say to me. A pot of rage begins to boil in side of my and I pull out my knife, jumping over to him and making a long mark on his face, cutting deep. I step back and watch as the blood flows.

"What's it like? What's it like to have a family? Is it fun? Warm and cozy and everyone's all happy all the time? Well, guess what pal? I WOULDN'T KNOW! That's right pal, Massie Block has never had a family. And guess what, you're little girl is about to find out as well," I say, pulling out my gun and firing the trigger, not letting him say another word. I step away, watching him die. The blood pours out of him, staining the carpet. Oh well,not my problem. I walk away and head toward the door, waiting for the others. They all show up in a matter of minutes. We walk back to our apartment, cleaning our knives and reloading our guns. We don't talk about the kill, we don't need to. This is all a regular thing for the PC Gang.

* * *

Well,what do ya think? I've really wanted to write this for the longest time. So, what do you think of the gang so far? Any thing surprise you? Tell me in a review.

QOTD- Favorite clique guy? Mines josh, he's mine y'all.

Mwah, love ya!


End file.
